Holy matrimony
by appearently uncreative
Summary: Grimmjow is married with a kid and he's trying to work it out but how hard could be working if he's fucking Ichigo. Shiro just got a divorce and is trying to stay sane. Renji and Byakuya are newly weds who are just trying to get through the first year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grimmjow heard a knock on his office door and didn't even bother to answer it. He knew who it was. It was Kenpachi, his boss, bring in his new 'partner'. This new guy from New York city or something. Grimmjow didn't care he still rather have Renji but he ran off on his honeymoon with his new husband and when he gets back he'll be his manager. Now Grimmjow has to meet some new guy he just knows he's going to hate. He doesn't even know what he looks like or what his personality type is but he doesn't care, he hates everything. That's just how he is.

"Grimmjow" Kenpachi said "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's your new coworker and you two will be sharing this office so be nice."

Grimmjow looked up at the door and looked at the new guy. He had bright orange hair, tan skin, and the most chocolately brown eyes Grimmjow had ever seen. He knew it he'd hate the kid. "I'd rather have, Red" Grimmjow growled

"Well you got me so suck it up" Ichigo snapped at him with a small smirk

Grimmjow looked at Kenpachi "Kenny, you said we can't have two cocky people in one office"

"Grimm" Kenny said "suck it up and play nice"

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo in the office and closed the door. Ichigo walked over to the empty desk and set the box in his hands down on top of hit. He began to take the things out of the box and set them up on the desk and then his phone rang.

"Hey, Red" Ichigo said when he answered his phone

Grimmjow's head popped up. How does he know Red?

"Yeah he's a douche, you were right…. I didn't bet you anything" he heard his phone beep "hold on Red, its Yorichi I'll three way you guys" he pulled the phone off his ear, tapped the screen, and put it back up to his ear "Is everyone here…. No Yorichi, I just got here. I've only met one person." He looked at Grimmjow for a while studying him and then turned his head "You could say so, he definitely has the douchebag hot guy qualities…. Yes they do when I first met Renji he had em….. yes you did even at 11 you were a dick… don't laugh its not funny I bet you don't act like that toward Byakuya"

Grimmjow growled loud enough for Ichigo to hear him, he was getting tired of him already.

"Let me get off this phone, blueberry's getting angry… yea it's like the gayest blue I've ever seen" Ichigo laughed "Ok, I'll see you later" he hung up the phone

"You have no right to talk about someone's hair, carrot top" Grimmjow said, annoyance clear in his voice

Ichigo continued unpacking his things and laughed "Why do you say that?" he said with looking up

"Cuz your hair color ain't so straight itself"

"I know you don't have to tell me"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "How do you know Red?"

Ichigo finished unpacking his box and sat down in his leather chair. He spun around a little.

"Technically, he's my cousin. Actually, I gave him the name Red, well, me and my twin"

"You have a twin?" _'Oh god there can't be two of them'_ Grimmjow thought

"Yes, I have a twin" he took the picture of him, Shiro, and Renji at their high school graduation and walked over to Grimmjow "Shiro" he pointed to his copy with the gold eyes "he's the one with the gold eyes"

"Well duh" he grabbed the picture and they touched hands accidentally Grimmjow felt something but shook it off. "Is he an editor too?"

"Nope, oddly enough he's a lawyer, well he's in law school."

"Why is it odd?"

"Cuz I was the one focused on school and he was the party twin he drank, he smoked, he fucked, he partied all the time and the oddest thing is he's married."

"Married? I'm married"

"You're married? Eww why is everyone around me married? Renji, Shiro, you eww"

"What's wrong with marriage?"

"I'm 25 I still have a life to live. How old are you? Like 30?"

"I'm 27 and marriage is a good thing if its with the right person and you're in love with them"

"That's they said and I still don't understand. I mean why can't I be with someone I love and not marry them. And I've seen it myself when people get married they stop fucking."

"I don't know who you've been talking to but I still fuck daily and I know for a fact Red and Bya never stop having sex."

"That's just two"

"What about your twin?"

"His husband works all the time and Shiro's always working on school stuff. So no time for fuckin"

"Well that's just one couple. Kenny's married and he has a kid"

"I saw the pictures on the desk." He sighed and walked back to his desk with his picture in his hand "I'll have to think more on this marriage thing"

"Ok Strawberry"

"Strawberry" Ichigo parroted "That's new" he said sarcastically

* * *

><p>Grimmjow drove home with thoughts of Ichigo. Why didn't that kid like marriage? Maybe his parents got divorced, but that's not enough, is it? Why do I care so much? Grimmjow shook his head <em>What is wrong with me?<em> He whispered to himself. He didn't even know why he was such an advocate for marriage his marriage was barely holding up. He might be getting a divorce, he and his wife have a lot to work out but he still believes if you love someone enough you can work it out and he's willing to try.

Grimmjow pulled into his driveway and sat there for a while. Why was he thinking about Ichigo so much? He shook his head again and got out of the car. He slowly walked to his door, found his house keys, and as soon as he opened the door his legs were quickly squeezed by a little girl with sea green hair and grey eyes.

"Daddy!" she squealed

"Hey, Nel" he said instantly happy. He bent over to pick her up. "How was your day?"

"Today I played with my best friend, Yachiru, and we played outside and she fell and hurt herself then she got a bandaid and then we learned our shapes and letters and numbers and.."

"Whoa, slow down" he said ending her never ending sentence "Where's mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen"

"Thanks, Nel" he set her down gently and walked to the kitchen "Ran" he called out. When he walked in the kitchen she was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone. "Did you go grocery shopping?" he asked already irritated

"No" she said quickly

"Why not" he growled

"Busy"

He sighed, he hated it when she gave him one word answers. "Doin what you don't work"

"I do work"

"When you need to but right now you're living off my pay check"

"So…"

"So I expect you to buy groceries with my money"

"What is your point?" she flicked her hair and Grimmjow noticed she got her nails done.

"Did you get your nails done today?" now a little angry

"Yeah, aren't they pretty" she held out her hand for him to see

"No, and imagine you got your hair done too, didn't you?"

"Well duh, you can't get one without the other plus my blonde was coming out"

Grimmjow sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, a sign he was about to start yelling but before he opened his mouth Nel called him.

"Daddy" she said quietly standing next to the door "Are you and mommy arguing, again?"

Grimmjow sighed again, he couldn't be angry around his baby girl. "No we're not arguing" he picked her up "we were just talking"

"But you were about to yell"

"No I wasn't"

"Un hun, you breaved really hard and you put your fingers in your hair"

Grimmjow laughed a little "Since when did you pay so much attention to me?"

"Always"

"Well how bout we get you some dinner. What did you want?"

"Candy" Grimmjow gave her the 'serious dad' look "Pizza?"

"Good job" he smiled "So pizza with pepperoni, bacon, and extra cheese"

"You're going to make her fat" Rangiku said flicking her strawberry blonde hair and standing up "My poor baby will blow up like a balloon" she walked past them into the living room.

"I wish you'd blow up like a balloon" he said under his breath

"Daddy" Nel said in a warning tone

"Sorry" he put her down "Lets go get your pizza"

"No" Rangiku said "She has to take a bath. She's been playing dirt all day"

"But mommy" Nel whined

Rangiku pointed to the stairs "Up stairs"

"Daddy" she whined to Grimmjow knowing he would fight for her freedom

"Ran" he tried

"Grimm, she's dirty she need a bath"

Grimmjow sighed, Nel played hard she probably did need a bath, he looked down at Nel "Sorry kiddo"

Nel pouted and marched up stairs. Grimmjow pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the pizza parlor he favored. "Hello…pick up…can I have a large pepperoni pizza with bacon and extra cheese….that is all…thank you" he hung up his phone "Ran, I'm leaving"

"Whatever" was her careless response

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he knew the pizza wouldn't be ready when he got to the restaurant but he also didn't want to sit in his broken home. He walked to his car and quickly drove to the pizza parlor. He got out of his car and walked in, he looked for someone to sit and he surprisingly saw someone familiar.

"Strawberry?" he called out. Said man lifted his head and looked over at him. When Ichigo noticed it was Grimmjow he smiled and ushered him over.

"So what has you here?" Ichigo asked when Grimmjow sat down across from him.

"This is a pizza parlor, why else would be here?" he said sarcastically

"I mean how did you come to find this little parlor its not exactly popular?"

"Oh.. I was driving around one day and I decided to try it out. Love the pizza ever since. What brings you here?"

"My uncle slash dad's best friend owns it with his wife and kids. I come in to get free stuff plus they're the only people I know in California, well until Renji and Bya come back from their honeymoon."

"How long have they been there?"

"Two weeks"

"Why did you leave New York?"

"I wanted a new start"

"So you moved from one side of the country to the other?"

Ichigo laughed causing Grimmjow to smile "Yeah, plus this is the only place where I know people. Everyone else lives in New York"

"Well now you know me"

"I don't know if that's good or bad" Ichigo smiled

Grimmjow was about to say something 'asshole like' but he was interrupted"

"Ichigo, my third gay husband" A women with purple hair and gold cat like eyes walked from the kitchen and over to Ichigo. She hugged him and sat on his lap.

"Why am I third" he laughed

"Everyone knows Bya-boo is first cuz we love each other and then it's Shiro"

"Why is Shiro second?"

"Cuz he's like me and he doesn't ask me why I do things. You, however, are like Bya-boo always asking questions and shit sometimes I just need you to be 'Ok you do that'"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Yorichi looked over to Grimmjow "I've seen you before" She snapped her fingers "The wedding"

"Really?!"

"You probably didn't see him cuz you passed out after the 'I do's'"

"That was you?" Grimmjow laughed

"Yup" Yorichi answered "He hates marriage so much he almost died from being in one"

"Shut up. I told you guys I was sick. I went to the doctor the day before and he said sleep and I said no cuz I have a wedding to go to. I swayed the whole time and as soon as they 'I do' it got dark"

"I think I remember that" Grimmjow said "They said 'I do' and then there was a loud thud" he laughed

"That was Ichigo dying" Yorichi laughed "Bya-boo was so mad. You know he's spoiled rotten and any attention not on him is attention wasted"

"I said I was sorry. I was really sick."

"Renij fucked him over it, he's fine now"

"Really?"

"Yup, I just talked to them they were having a sex break"

"They've been fucking for two weeks straight" Grimmjow said "Aren't they supposed to be coming back next week?"

"Yup" Yorichi answered

"If Byakuya was a woman he'd be super prego" Ichigo said

"Thank God he's not a woman"

"Yorichi!" they heard someone yell and Yorichi went still, only two people talked to her like that her husband, Kisuke, and Byakuya. And since Byakuya was away it was her husband.

"Yes, honey" she said sweetly

"I thought you were washing the dishes?" he walked out the kitchen with a serious look on his face.

"I was and then I realized I didn't want the paint on my nails to chip." She help out her hand "See they look like cat claws. Roar" she did a mock roar while pretending to scratch like a cat.

Kisuke walked up to her and pulled her off Ichigo's lap. Things got quiet quickly. They looked at each other, Kisuke looked away first rolling his eyes. He kissed her softly. "You're such a handful."

She grinned "You love my handfuls"

He grabbed her ass "That I do" they began kissing forgetting anyone was there, then Ichigo cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, Ichigo" Kisuke said

"Hello, dirty old man"

Kisuke pretended to be offended "Ouch" he grinned and pulled a chair up to the table. "So how was your first day on the job?" he pulled Yorichi on his lap

"It was okay, I met Grimm here" he pointed to said man

"Oh my favorite customer" Kisuke said turning to him "Your pizza should be ready soon" he turned back to Ichigo "You didn't call your father today"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I still have time, it's like 8:00 over there I got time. What is he worried about?"

"He loves you Ichi, he's worried"

"Whatever, I'll call before I got to bed"

"Did you talk to Shiro today?"

"Nope, not yet" Ichigo's phone then rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Speak of the devil" he tapped the screen a little "You're on speaker. I'm Yorichi, Kisuke, and my new friend Grimm"

"I wouldn't say we were friends" Grimmjow said sarcastically

"Grimm from the wedding?" Shiro said

"Yup" Grimm answered

"How does everyone know you?"

"We all met at the reception while you were out dyin cuz someone got married" Shiro teased

"I wasn't cuz they were getting married" Ichigo snapped

"Well it wasn't because they were getting divorced"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest "whatever"

"Is he pouting" Shiro said in a baby voice "You want big bruda to come ova' there and kiss you"

"Two minutes hardly makes you older than me" he growled

"Two minutes or two hours, Ichigo I'm eldest" Shiro said "But on to other news, seems like Bya and Renji are coming back early"

"Really" Yorichi said "he didn't tell me that"

"Just happened. Apparently, they need Bya to write a new book immediately and he has to meet up with the book company about it. He's not too happy"

"Of course not" Yorichi said then her phone rang "Speak of the devil" she tapped the phone "Kisuke, Ichi, and Grimmy is here and Shiro's on the phone"

"Hey guys" Renji said

"Hey, Renji" they said in unison

"Maybe we should video chat" Ichigo said. Everyone agreed. Ichigo got his computer and a video chat was opened. Once everyone was seen the conversation started up "Bya, why's your hair all messy?" Shiro asked

"Did you two just fuck" Grimmjow asked

"He was sad I had to make him feel better" Renji grinned. Byakuya elbowed him with his arms crossed. "Ouch. What?"

"Why are you so happy? Our honeymoon is being cut short" he pouted

"We've been fucking for two weeks. How much dick do you need? OWW" Renji yelped "You're going to get enough of pinching my nips" he crossed his arms "Crazy old man" Everyone gasped. Byakuya's eyes widened and Renji realized what he said and began apologizing profusely. Byakuya huffed and got off the couch, Renji didn't follow knowing he'd get hurt if he did. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" he yelled

"What the fuck, Red" Grimmjow said

"What are you? Slow?" Shiro said

"Do you have a death wish?" Ichigo said

Yorichi sat down next to Kisuke, she missed everything because she was thirsty. "What happen? Where's Bya-boo?"

"Renji called him old" Grimm, Ichigo, Shiro, and Kisuke said in unison

"Are you stupid?" she yelled at Renji "The one thing you don't call him is old. What is…"

"I'll show you old" they heard Byakuya say before Renji ducked to get out of the way of a cup aimed at his head

"Baby, I'm sorry" he held his hands up surrendering

"If I'm so old, how come you're the one who couldn't keep up?"

Renji's eyes got wide "Shut up about that. I was tired"

Byakuya walked back over to the couch and sat down "I'll bet you think about that next time you call me old"

"Renji, you whipped" Shiro said

"I am not whipped" Renji pouted "I just know when to pick my battles"

"Words from the book of a whipped man" Ichigo said laughing

"Whatever" Renji pouted "What!?" he said looking at Byakuya "Guys, I gotta go Bya's giving me that look. I'll see you in two days"

"Bye guys" everyone said

"Grimm" Kisuke said "Your pizza's ready"

"Sounds great" Grimmjow grinned and stood up "I'll see you at work Ichigo"

"Okay" Ichigo smiled, although, he didn't know why

"I'd hit that" Yorichi said when he husband and Grimmjow were out of earshot

"You'd hit anything" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"That's why you're third" Shiro said laughing

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shiro looked in the mirror one last time before going out to the strip club to meet his friend, Shinji. He took a taxi to the club knowing he'd get there faster than walking plus it was a little cold. Shiro needed this night to relax, law school was getting hectic and his husband, Zangestu, wasn't coming home. Shiro's not dumb he knows his husband is being unfaithful they had been falling apart for quite some time now but Shiro just didn't want to be part of his family's record of failed marriages. His mother and father had been married a total of 25 times between the both of them most of the times eloping. His mother got married twelve times before she died marrying his father twice having Ichigo and Shiro the first time and their twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, the second. His father was currently on his thirteenth wife and honestly Shiro could tell she wouldn't be around too long.

Their children had been affected greatly by the marriages, each in their own way. Ichigo hated every new 'mom' or 'dad' that entered his life and declared them replacements, while Shiro and his sisters tried to be as nice as they could. Ichigo now sees marriage as a waste of time and has vowed never to get married, if he wants to spend the rest of his life with someone he will they just won't be married. Shiro, on the other hand, has always wanted to get married but he wants to fix his parents mistakes. He wanted to get married once and stay married, he's always wanted that.

The taxi stopped in front of the club, Shiro paid the driver and got out. He stepped into the club and instantly he was happy. Music always made him feel better about his life and he was very eager to see his friend strip, he's always loved strippers. He saw his friend run backstage and was about to sit down and get ready for the show but then he saw his husband sitting in the row closest to the stage. Shiro had no problem with his husband going to the strip club, they used to go together, he was about to go sit next to him when some skinny, blonde bitch sat on his lap and kissed him. It wasn't just any kiss it was the kiss Shiro used to give him. Shiro's good mood was instantly gone, his heart broken. Shiro wanted to throw a fit but he knew he'd get kicked out and Shinji would get in trouble so he decided to go home and throw a fit. The turned around but stopped in front of the bodyguard at the door.

"You see that man over there?" he pointed to his husband "In thirty minutes give this to him" he took his ring off and gave it to the bodyguard.

Shiro walked outside and got in a taxi. He was home in ten minutes and was very excited to be there, now he could throw his fit. Shiro put on some music to help his mood a little bit '365 days' by ZZ Ward came on and Shiro was ready to do just what the song said. He wanted to cry but he didn't want that man to find him in tears he'd rather the man find all his things destroyed. But before Shiro caused havoc on Zangestu's things he made sure to pack his things first, he need to leave quickly after he gave Zangestu a piece of his mind.

_Your clothes out on the blacktop_  
><em>Scattered suits on the street<em>  
><em>Frames and broken pictures in the mid-September heat<em>  
><em>We set these nights on fire<em>  
><em>So hot, we burned it down<em>  
><em>Now all that's left of us is ashes on the ground<em>

Shiro walked into his and Zangestu's bedroom and began pulling the man's things out of the draws and off the hangers in the closet. He threw it all on the bed and then he stared at it.

"What to do? What to do?" Shiro walked back and forth talking to himself "I could burn it but I don't wanna burn the apartment building down by accident. Ooo idea. I'm going to burn it and throw it out the window."

Shiro ran to the kitchen, got the lighter and ran back to the bedroom. He ran out to the balcony taking some clothes with him and began to set Zangestu's clothes on fire and throwing them down to the ground down below. When he picked up a pair of pants something fell out of the pocket he looked down and saw it was a necklace.

"I don't think this is for me" he said with a smirk "Now I can't burn this. Ooo but I can give it to a bum. He's always wanted to give to the poor. Speaking of giving to the poor." Shiro walked over to the dresser where Zangestu kept some of his money. He pulled it all out "Ooo what is this like a thousand?" he walked over to the balcony and threw the money over the rail. "It's raining green." He yelled. Then the song changed and it was 'Ring the alarm' by Beyonce which didn't help his mood in the least.

_Ring the alarm_  
><em>I been through this too long<em>  
><em>But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm<em>  
><em>Won't you ring the alarm?<em>  
><em>I been through this too long<em>  
><em>But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm<em>

Shiro walked into the kitchen and opened cabinets, smiling crazily at all the China there. he pulled all the dishes out of the cabinets and either threw them on the floor or across the room. While Shiro was in the kitchen Zangestu came home and Shiro grinned knowing this was going to be a great argument.

"Shiro, what the fuck are you doing?" Zangestu growled

"Me?" he touched his chest in mock innocence "I'm just giving you a goodbye gift."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you you cheating bastard. I saw your new bitch tonguing you down at the strip club, I hope you're happy with that bitch but I don't see how you will be you can't get better once you've had the best."

Shiro walked into the bedroom to get his bags, Zangestu followed.

"Shiro what did you do to my shit?" he said with wide, frantic eyes

"I did what the song told me to do." Shiro said with mock innocence again "Your clothes are on the black top. I shouted it's raining green. And remember you said you always wanted to give to the poor." Shiro gave a mysterious grin. He grabbed his bags and walked out the room but Zangestu grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? Me? There's nothing wrong with me, well shit not anymore." Shiro finally let his emotions get the better of him, he shook Zangestu's hold off his arm and began yelling "What the fuck is wrong with you. Why in the blue hell would you cheat on me. Me, Zangestu? I have been nothing but good to you and this is how you repay me? By fucking some loose bitch from the strip club? You're lucky. You're really fucking lucky cuz if I hadn't changed you'd be picking your bitch up off the floor at the strip club and you'd be picking yourself up too. I can't fucking believe you you gone sit in my face look me in my fucking eyes and tell me you love you. You told me you fucking loved me yesterday." Shiro walked into the living room trying to leave but Zangestu's words stopped him.

"You should of known something. We haven't made love in three months. Married people don't just fuck, Shiro. You think I stopped making love to you because I just felt like it? No, I stopped making love to you because I found someone better."

Shiro took a deep breath trying to keep his temper at bay, Ichigo would be proud he hasn't punched anything yet.

"He's nice to me, Shiro. He has time for me. He shows me affection. He shows me he cares. He doesn't argue with me all the time. He is…"

"Shut the fuck up. Shut up" Shiro snapped "I don't give a fuck. I don't fucking care. What the fuck you tellin me this for" now Shiro's New York accent was coming out, which only happened when he was really angry. "I don't fuckin care about what the fuck he is to you. Any other fuckin time you have no fuckin problem tellin me bout yo borin ass day but when its time for you to man the fuck up and speak you ain't got shit to say."

"Shiro.."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm speakin. You took vows. I took vows. We took vows. To love each other fa better or fa worse. You took vows to love me and only me."

"Shiro.."

Shiro picked up the lamp sitting on the table and threw it at the tv. "Shut the fuck up" he screamed "You had ya chance to speak. You decided to keep ya fuckin mouf shut now it's my turn to say what the fuck I gotta say. I fuckin loved you with everything I fuckin had and you didn't give a fuck bout that. You coulda said 'Shiro I want a divorce' and I woulda tried to work it out with ya and if it still didn't work I woulda divorced you but you decided to take the bitch way out and cheat. So fuck you and goodbye. No, not goodbye just bye."

Shiro walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. He leaned on the door took a deep breath and walked away. He went straight to the airport, he couldn't be in New York right now.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stuck his head out of the shower when he heard his door being banged on like the police was there. He turned the shower off wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the door. He check the time on the clock on the wall noticing it was 7 am, no one has ever bothered him at 7 am before so this better be important. He opened the door and was very surprised to see Shiro at his door, with luggage.<p>

"Hi, Ichi" Shiro said walking in "How are you?"

"Shiro? What the fuck you doin here?" he turned to look at his twin sitting on the couch

"What? Aren't you happy to see your twin? It's been a month since you've seen me in person and the first thing you say is 'what am I doing here'? I am very hurt." He put his hand over his head and did a mock faint closing his eyes and then popping one open to see if Ichigo was paying attention.

"Shiro" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow

"Ok, I'll tell you when you get dressed. Promise."

Ichigo nodded and walked into his room. He was very worried about his twin, yeah Shiro will pop up in random places but he would never travel five hours just to do it. Ichigo dressed quickly and walked back into the living room, he sat on the couch next to his brother. He looked at Shiro expectantly.

Shiro took a deep breath. "I got good news and bad news" Ichigo said nothing "I graduated Law school" he said smiling

Ichigo smiled and hugged his brother "Congratulations, Shiro. Wait a minute you've only been in school four years." Shiro took two years off after graduating high school.

"I graduated early" Ichigo hugged his brother again and then he remembered he had bad news and looked at him expectantly again. Shiro sighed again. "Zangestu and I are getting a divorce."

Ichigo's eyes widened "What happen?"

"I caught him at the strip club with someone else." He said quietly

Ichigo hugged Shiro again, softer this time. "Oh Shiro, I'm sorry are you okay?"

Shiro pulled away from Ichigo, he didn't want to be babied. "I'm fine"

Ichigo looked his brother in the eye and could tell his brother wasn't fine. He could also tell Shiro hadn't cried yet, Shiro always had a hard time showing his emotions. "It's ok to cry, Shiro."

Shiro's eyes began to water, he could feel the lump in his throat. "I don't wanna cry. He doesn't deserve my tears. I shouldn't cry over him." His tears began to fall. "I shouldn't have to cry over him, its not fair" he sniffled "I was good to him, so good." Ichigo pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly "It's not fair" Shiro cried "It's not fair. He was supposed to love me. Why me, I didn't do anything. I was good to him. Too good."

Shiro stopped talking after a while and let Ichigo rock him back and forth telling him it's okay. Ichigo pulled away and wiped his brother's tears. "I won't go to work today and we could spend the day together if you want." He said in a soft voice.

"No" Shiro shook his head "Staying in will just make me sadder. Can I go to work with you?"

"Sure, I think Renji's visiting today"

"Yay, Red'll cheer me up and then I'll go see Bya"

"That sounds like a plan" Ichigo stood up and looked back at Shiro "You ready to go?"

"No" Shiro smiled "I was on a plane for five and a half hours and then I was in a taxi trying to find out where you lived but I fell asleep in the car, so right now I feel real dirty."

"Alright you can use my shower but hurry up."

"Whatever" Shiro was already on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Five minutes into work and Shiro was already annoying the shit out of Ichigo. He kept introducing himself to people as 'Ichigo's twin' knowing he was making his brother crazy. The way Shiro was acting you couldn't even tell he had just been broken hearted, that's how good he was at masking his emotions. When they got close to Ichigo's shared office Shiro ran in ahead of him and shut the door locking it in the process. Grimmjow looked up and saw 'Ichigo' at the closed door.<p>

"Good morning, Ichigo, you're late." Grimmjow smirked

'Ichigo' turned around to look at him "Hi, Grimm"

Grimmjow smiled telling the difference between the two "Hi, Shiro"

"Fuck" Shiro snapped his finger "He's already got you trained"

"Shiro, open this fucking door" Ichigo banged on the door

"Help me" Shiro mouthed to Grimmjow

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "Hide under my desk" he whispered quietly

Shiro glared at him, smirked and then walked behind Grimmjow's desk crawling under it. "It's open" Grimmjow said

Ichigo slammed the door open "Where the fuck is he?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "Haven't seen him"

Ichigo glared at him and then walked behind Grimmjow's desk. "There you are you little bitch" he grabbed Shiro by his arm and dragged him out from under the desk. He raised his fist to punch him.

"No, please" Shiro screamed in pretend fear

"Hey guys" Renji said walking in the room

Shiro gasped "Renji!" he got up off the floor and jumped into Renji's arms.

Renji caught Shiro and spun him around "Shiro! What are you doing here?" Renji put Shiro down and Shiro waved his left hand in his face. Renji's eyes got wide. "No"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, Ro"

"It's fine, I'm gonna talk to Bya about it and see what he says."

"That sounds good. He's out parking the car so he should he here soon"

"Good, so how have you been?" Shiro said sitting on Ichigo's desk

"Sore" Renji groaned "Since we had to come home early Bya's been very irritated and to Bya that means 'make Renji help me get my frustrations out'"

"Meaning you fuck every five minutes?" Ichigo laughed

"I don't understand why that's a bad thing" Grimmjow said also laughing

"Its not. I'm just so tired like we just had sex before I got out of the car" Renji whined

"Really?" shiro said "I didn't smell anything

"Axe, does wonders" Renji grinned

"You don't enjoy having sex with me, Renji?" Byakuya said walking into the office scaring Renji

"Babe, don't walk up on me like that" Renji gave Byakuya a small peck on the lips

Byakuya rolled his eyes and then smiled when he saw Shiro. He walked over to hug him. "Hi, Shiro, what has you here?" he stood back to look at him

"I have to talk to you" Shiro said with a sheepish smile

"About what?" Shiro flashed his left hand. Byakuya hugged him and rubbed his back briefly "Ok lets go get some coffee" he grabbed his hand and led him out the office.

"Be here at lunch so we all can eat lunch together like old times" Ichigo said

"Even Grimm" Shiro said with mock excitement

Ichigo laughed and looked at Grimmjow "Even Grimm."

* * *

><p>"What happen?" Byakuya asked Shiro while they walked down the street to get coffee<p>

"So last night, technically this morning.."

"This just happened?"

"Yup, I can't be in New York right now. But anyway I was goin to the strip club where my friend works and that's when I saw it. There was some blonde, no-ass having bitch sitting on his lap kissing the fuck outta him so I turned around gave the dude at the door my ring and I told him to give it to that man in thirty minutes and then I went home."

"Shiro, you didn't"

"I shole as fuck did. I set shit on fire and threw it out the window, I broke dishes and then he wanna come home asking me what the fuck is wrong with me. So I calmly walked to get my packed shit and tried to walk out but he just had to describe the new bitch on some shit like 'he has time for me' like of course he has time he don't do shit but get fucked all day"

"So then what happen?"

"I lost it, I just went off. I threw the lamp at the tv because he wouldn't shut the fuck up. I didn't want him to explain himself I wanted to leave but he wouldn't let me so I said what I had to say and left."

"Did you cry?"

"I cried when I got to Ichigo's, he made me though" Shiro pouted he hated crying that's Ichigo's job, he's the happy twin.

"Its good to cry, Shiro"

"When was the last time you cried…tears of sadness" Shiro had to be specific knowing Byakuya would say his wedding.

Byakuya glared at Shiro and then was silent. "I have to think about it. I almost cried when I thought Renji was cheating on me"

"Why almost"

"He walked in the apartment and I lost my mind and started screaming at him and then he got down on one knee and proposed."

Shiro rolled his eyes "Try again"

Byakuya sighed "ok" he thought "I cried when my first boyfriend cheated on me when I was twenty-two. We had been together since we were sixteen and we were supposed to get married that year and he cheated on me and I found out he cheated on me like four times and I felt stupid for not knowing but when I found out I cried for days."

"That's terrible" Shiro felt bad now

"Don't feel bad" Byakuya smiled "You wanna know what is the best feeling ever?"

"Hell yea I'd like to know."

"Watching the man who broke your heart to pieces watch you walk down the street hand in hand with the man you love more than anything in the world."

"That happened?"

"That happened. The guy who broke my heart when I was twenty-two saw me walking down the street with Renji a few days ago. The look in his eye was something like…"

"What the fuck did I do?" Shiro finished

Byakuya laughed "Yup, and that feels so good"

"Can I skip to that part?" Shiro whined

Byakuya smiled "No, you have to go through all the sadness before you get to the happiness. I promise, it feels a whole lot better that way."

"Whatever" Shiro rolled his eyes

* * *

><p>"Ichigo," Grimmjow said "Do you have an accent?" once Ichigo told him he was from Harlem, New York he wondered if he had an accent because it didn't sound like it.<p>

"Yeah" Renji answered "When he gets really mad you can't understand him so you just stare at him and that only makes him more angry."

Ichigo glared at Renji "Whatever, its not that bad."

"It is that bad you're worse than Shiro at least you can understand him." Renji laughed

"What's worse than Shiro" Shiro said walking into the office with Byakuya.

"Red says your accent is more understandable than mine." Ichigo pouted

"It is" Shiro sat on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo pinched Shiro's butt making him squeal. "That's incest"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"We should go out tonight" Renji suggested

"Hell yeah" Shiro cheered

"No" Byakuya said sitting on Renji's lap

"What! Why not?" Renji said

"Cuz I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"Cuz don't trust those sluts at the club that's why."

Renji looked at Ichigo and Shiro "Sorry guys, Bya doesn't trust you"

Shiro glared at him "Fuck you, Red"

"Renji, I'm serious" Byakuya said "I trust you but I don't trust those sluts"

"But babe the only sluts I'll be dancing with are the two sluts you already know… Ow. That was almost my eye" Renji yelled at Shiro when he through a pencil at him. Byakuya glared at Renji "Ok, I won't go."

"No" Shiro whined "He has to go. What if we dance with Renji and anyone who gets too close will get punched in the face." He smiled at Byakuya hoping he'd say yes. "Please" he and Ichigo tried using their puppy dog eyes.

"Ok" Byakuya gave up "Fine but you have to punch everyone in the face who gets too close."

"We can't just go around punching people" Ichigo said

"Why not we used to."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders "I guess we can then"

"You used to go around punching people in the face?" Grimmjow said

Ichigo forgot Grimmjow was there and jumped at his voice before looking at him. "Kinda.."

"Can we explain at lunch, I'm hungry" Shiro said jumping off Ichigo desk and putting his arms up as if he was a gymnast

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his annoying ass twin and stood up from his desk "Where we eating lunch at?"

"Sandwich shop" Renji said and that's where they headed.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Renji stood at the corner of the club waiting for Shiro and Ichigo, they were late as always at least that was what Renji was telling Grimmjow. He told him Shiro was probably going to get super drunk as always he just loved to party and Ichigo was going to dance really sexily he was just trying to prepare the man. Grimmjow planned on getting drunk tonight since his wife decided she wasn't going to do what he asked again and didn't buy groceries so he's going to get drunk go home fall on his couch and go straight to sleep.<p>

"Bout damn time" Renji said when Ichigo and Shiro pulled up next to the curb in a taxi. "What took so long dress alike again?"

They knew Renji was joking but it was true they ended up walking out of their rooms three times dressed exactly alike. "Yup" they said in unison "Three times that's a record." Luckily after the third time they came out looking equally sexy just with different clothes. Shiro wore his Red shirt with the black lettering that read 'I'm a boss ass bitch' and a pair of black skinny jeans. Ichigo wore a white shirt that showed his toned torso and his favorite pair of purple skinny jeans. When they finally stood in front of one another they both agreed they looked every good tonight.

"Does that happen often?" Grimmjow asked laughing a little

"What? Dressing alike or talking at the same time?" they said in unison again and then rolling their eyes at each other.

"Both"

Unfor…" they stopped at looked at each other "Unfor…" they looked at each other again "Can you let me talk… Will you shut the fuck up… No you shut the fuck up."

"As you can see this happens a lot" Renji said "Alright, let's go party" Everyone followed Renji to the front of the line right up to the body guard. "We are friends of Starrk Coyote and Chad" he told the man in front

"Yeah okay" he huffed "Back of the line"

"What?!" Shiro said "You know what" he pulled out his phone and tapped his phone a few times be put it on speaker when it rang and then the phone was answered "Starrky"

"Hey Shiro what's up" Starrk said

"I'm here with Ichi, Red, and our friend Grimm and your giant body guard won't let us in sayin some shit like we don't know you."

"Shiro you're in town? When you get here? Why ain't you hit me up?"

"Dude I got here this morning, we'll catch up tomorrow though."

"Awesome, yo Yammy" Starrk said to the body guard "Let em in I know them."

"Ok boss" Yammy said he lifted the velvet rope and let them in.

"Thanks Starrky" Shiro said hanging up the phone.

"How do you guys know Starrk?" Grimmjow asked walking in.

"Ran with his gang back in the day" Ichigo said it like it was normal.

"You were a gang banger?"

"No, we weren't allowed" Shiro said

They walked through the throng of people to the VIP where they knew Starrk and Chad would be sitting. They had to go throw another body guard but before Shiro yelled 'I fucking know them' they were noticed and let in.

"Hey, Chad" Ichigo said hugging him "It's been a while and you told me the next time you saw me I'd get free drinks so bring em on."

"You never forget a promise, do you?" Chad said with a small smile.

"Not when it includes getting drunk"

Hey Grimm" Starrk said when he sat down next to him. "How you know the twins?"

"Red works with em and I work with Ichigo but I didn't know they were all related" he answered

"Small world."

"Don't I know it."

"Hey are we gone sit here and talk?" Shiro said "I ready to get drunk and dance my ass off. I'm single and ready to mingle."

Ichigo laughed at his twin "I'm coming" he stood up and looked back at Renji "Aye, you coming I ain't gettin in trouble with the hubby."

"I think ima drink right now I'll come out later."

"Don't drink too much I ain't tryna get in trouble with the hubby."

"Shut the fuck up." He laughed

About an hour in Grimmjow began to feel the effects of his alcohol intake he did have a lot since they got there. The VIP room was higher up than the dance floor so you could see everything and something caught Grimmjow's eye, Ichigo. Him and Shiro had been dancing all night they seemed to make their way around the whole dance floor and now they were in the middle. Grimmjow watched Ichigo dance sandwiched between two guys and then the guy in front moved to dance with Shiro when he walked back from the bar, they had been dancing with the same two guys for a while now. Ichigo was twerking on the guy behind him, he was bent over shaking is ass on the man's crotch and he seemed to love it. Grimmjow's drunk mind wasn't thinking straight. He wanted get on the dance floor and he wanted to dance with Ichigo.

Grimmjow watched for thirty more minutes trying to clear his mind. He felt dancing with Ichigo was wrong but he wanted to do it so bad. He tried to clear his mind he thought of his wife but then realized she wouldn't care what he did they had been like that for a while so she was no longer a reason to say no. Grimmjow then noticed Ichigo and Shiro walking toward the VIP booth and Shiro looked angry, he wondered what was wrong. They walked into the booth and sat down next to Renji.

"I think it's time to go Shiro almost got into a fight" Ichigo said

"Yeah, Bya asked me when I was comin home which means 'come home'" Renji shrugged he looked up at Grimmjow "Aye you ready to go?"

"Naw I think I'm gonna stay here get a little more drunk, ya know?" Grimmjow shrugged

"Ichi you should stay it's been a long time since you got some dick" Shiro teased

"Shut the fuck up" Ichigo rolled his eyes and hit Shiro "but I do wanna stay so I will see you at home, do you need my key?"

"Nope, I got one. I got you key copied during your nap." Shiro grinned

"Don't lose my keys, bitch"

"How'd you know I made more than one?"

"Cuz you're my twin."

"Aye we gotta go or I'll be in trouble with the hubby" Renji said

"Coming" Shiro said standing up and following Renji out of the VIP.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow he had a lot to drink and he wasn't really thinking straight but h certainly didn't think Grimmjow would agree to his offer. He walked over to him and stood really close "Would you like to dance with me, sexy?"

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and grinned "I'd love to"

Ichigo smiled grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They began dancing together somehow making it to the middle of the dance floor. Ichigo was bent over shaking his ass on Grimmjow and he was loving it and then he dropped down and rolled his hips on Grimmjow on his way back up. They slowed down and just swayed for a little while and Ichigo put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and leaned his head back they looked into the other's eyes. They moved in real close but then Ichigo panicked and pulled away.

"We should go home." He said pulling away

"Yeah, we should." Grimmjow sighed

"Let's go, then" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm and dragged him out of the club so they wouldn't lose one another.

They stood outside waiting for a taxi Ichigo tried to hail one but was failing miserably and was getting laughed at.

"You suck didn't you live in New York City you should be a pro at hailing taxi's" Grimmjow teased

"I never lived in New York City you dick I lived in Harlem" Ichigo pouted

"Whatever I'll get the taxi" he hailed a taxi quickly earning a growl and an eye roll from Ichigo. They rattled off their addresses to the driver and he was on his way. Grimmjow was feeling around for his keys when he realized he forgot them. "Fuck"

"What?"

"I forgot my keys there is no way I can get in the house." He cursed himself again.

"Umm" Ichigo thought "You can spend the night if you want Shiro took the guess room but I still have a couch."

"You're gonna let me use your bed?"

"I'm being nice don't be a dick."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch" Grimmjow said lying down on Ichigo's couch "This is actually very comfortable"<p>

"Thank you, I like taking naps." Ichigo walked over to make sure he locked the door for the second time it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to break in because he forgot to lock the door. He was walking to his room when he tripped over Shiro's shoes, again, and fell right on top of Grimmjow. They were face to face and very close Ichigo tried to back away but Grimmjow held his head in place. "I don't think…" Grimmjow smashed their lips together ending Ichigo's avoidance attempts. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lip and Ichigo opened his mouth knowing the request, their kiss was short both need to breath. "Bedroom?"

"What about Shiro?"

"He sleeps like a brick we're fine."

"Great"

Ichigo stood up pulling Grimmjow up with him he lead him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He pushed him on the bed took his shirt and pants off quickly and crawled on the bed to straddle Grimmjow. Luckily the man was already in his underwear.

"Eager aren't we?" Grimmjow smirked lifting an eyebrow.

"If you've been listening to any of Shiro's jokes its been a while since I've had sex." He bent down to kiss Grimmjow's neck, it seems he was hornier than he thought.

"How long?" he groaned

Ichigo lifted his head briefly to answer "Three months" he dove right back in.

"You're like a virgin all over again, aren't you?"

"You could say that but I don't want you to be gentle."

"I don't plan on it."

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo and pulled him down for another soul searing kiss. While kissing him he reached down and began to prep Ichigo soon turning one finger into two and then three.

"Fuck" Ichigo moaned on Grimmjow's mouth "Fuck me now, please" he whined

"I like the way you move. Where's your lube?"

Ichigo sat up forcing Grimmjow's fingers to go deeper in him hitting his prostate making Ichigo scream. "Fuck, I gotta find that lube." He reached over to his draw and pulled out strawberry scented lube. "I'm gonna kick Shiro's ass" he growled he didn't use strawberry lube just because of his name.

"You can kick his ass after I fuck yours" he took the lube from Ichigo and opened it. He quickly snatched off his boxers and covered his dick with lube. "I can't fuck you with your briefs on."

Ichigo rolled his eyes getting annoyed this was taking too long and quickly took off his underwear. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's dick lined it up with his hole and slowly sat down on it. Once he was all the way in he sighed throwing his head back trying to get adjusted. Once he felt comfortable he pushed up and fell back down starting a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt himself. He felt Grimmjow put his hands on his hip to help him get adjusted and then the pace began to quicken and Ichigo's began to moan and groan louder he knew his whole apartment knew he was having sex and he didn't even care. They went at a hard and brutal pace with Ichigo moaning and panting and screaming Grimmjow's name over and over again the man was hitting his prostate spot on every time he went in and Ichigo couldn't take it. Ichigo reached down to touch his neglected dick he only held it for a moment before he came. Having Ichigo reach his orgasm told Grimmjow to fuck harder so he could get his out too with a few more brutal thrusts he came screaming Ichigo's name in the process. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow before lying his head on his chest breathing heavily. Grimmjow pulled out and laid Ichigo next to him he picked up a shirt off the floor and cleaned his stomach. Ichigo was asleep before he could ask him if he wanted him to stay so he just did he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo woke up with a head and he noticed he was on something really hard yet really soft _Did I take a man home?_ he thought he didn't think he did _maybe Renji spent the night no that makes no sense he took Shiro home early._ Finally Ichigo looked up at the man he was laying on and his eyes went wide. "Oh fuck no" he said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes "No this can't be" he looked at the man again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he cursed himself. He couldn't have slept with Grimmjow. No anyone but him. And the worst part is he doesn't even remember fucking him. Ichigo shook his head and stood up to get out of bed only to have a flash of pain in his lower back making fall to the floor. "Well now I'm sure he had sex" he growled to himself. He slowly crawled over to the bathroom and closed the door. He ran a hot bath for himself and crawled in.

Thirty minutes later he got out of the tub put his rob on and left the room noting that Grimmjow was still sleeping. Ichigo walked into the kitchen only to be even more disappointed with life when he realized Shiro did indeed kinda live there now. And before he could turn around and leave the apartment Shiro saw him and called out.

"Ichi where is your corner store? I drove 15 minutes trying to find Pringles. I can't have Pringles for breakfast if there's no corner store and" Shiro's face broke into a cheshire grin like it always did when he knew Ichigo had had sex the night before. "You dirty dirty boy you. You nasty nasty nasty boy. So how was it?"

"I don't know I don't remember" Ichigo lied during his bath everything came rushing back to him and now he doesn't think he can look at Grimmjow anymore.

"Well I don't believe you don't remember but from how it sounded it was great"

"Oh god Shiro please keep your mouth shut about this"

"Ok, I will"

"You already told didn't you?"

"What!" he called Renji and Byakuya last night while Grimmjow and Ichigo were having sex "I would never do such a thing" And then Ichigo's phone rang. Oddly enough it was in the living room so he picked it up and answered without looked at who was calling.

"Hello"

"You nasty boy you" Renji said

"Shiro" Ichigo screamed running towards the kitchen "I'ma fuck you up. Actually, I'm gonna fuck you up twice. Once for running your got damn mouth and again for leaving your shoes in the doorway"

"Well you gotta catch me first" Shiro said running around the kitchen with Ichigo chasing him. Shiro ran into the living room and Ichigo followed him in there. Ichigo picked the remote off the couch and threw it at him, Shiro ducked and ran toward Ichigo's bedroom opening the door and running in Ichigo ran in after him.

"Shiro" Ichigo said with clenched teeth

"Will you two keep it down" Grimmjow growled waking up from all the noise. He sat up and looked around "Where the hell am I?" He looked at the bed he was in and noticed he was naked "Why am I naked?"

"You're in Ichi's bedroom and you two had sex last night" Shiro said with a smirk

Ichigo looked at Shiro with murderous eyes and then ran towards him. Shiro couldn't run away fast enough and was tackled to the ground. "You bitch" Ichigo growled putting his hands around Shiro's neck"Why can't you keep you fucking mouth shut. I am going to kill you."

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow said

"Yes"

"Did we have sex last night?"

"Um...hold on" Ichigo let go of Shiro's neck and stood up pulling him up with him. He dragged Shiro to the door, pushed him out the room and closed and locked the door. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. "What do you remember?" he asked Grimmjow

"Well getting into the club, drinking..a lot, and after that things kind of get blurry."

Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "Really? You didn't seem to be that drunk to me."

"Well that's kinda just how I am when I drink I act the same as when I'm sober I just don't remember anything."

"Well...then I hate to tell you this we had sex last night"

"How did that happen?"

"You fucked me...Oh ok let me think...Oh yeah we were on our way home in a taxi and you said you forgot your keys and you couldn't get into your house so I volunteered my couch."

"Oh so you wanted to have sex with me. I understand I get that a lot" Grimmjow grinned somehow he didn't feel totally ashamed he had sex with Ichigo.

"No that is not what happened actually you kissed me."

"And then what happen"

"I took you in here but you kissed me first so there."

"How do I know you didn't just tie me down and ride me." Ichigo looked at him silently "You did didn't you"

"Like a bull...twice"

"Twice?"

"You woke me and wanted to have sex again and I didn't say no." Grimmjow rubbed his left hand over his face and Ichigo noticed his wedding ring. He put his hands over his face and laid back on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow tried to pry Ichigo's hands off his face but they wouldn't budge.

"You're married. I just fucked a married man" he said to himself "I'm a slut"

Grimmjow looked at his left hand and moved the wedding ban a little with his thumb. "If it makes you feel any better we're both sluts."

Ichigo moved his hands to glare at Grimmjow "No that doesn't make me feel better and why aren't you angry or something."

"I don't know. My wife and I have been fighting a lot lately about everything maybe this is a sign."

Ichigo put his hands down and looked at Grimmjow "Do you think you'll get divorced my parents fought a lot before they got divorced."

"I don't know, maybe"

"Well divorces are hard and expensive and they hurt families and... Never mind. You do what you feel is right. Um...I have errands to run today so I guess I'll see you at work" Ichigo stood up and walked toward the door

"What's today?"

"Saturday."

* * *

><p>"So slut bucket" Shiro said to Ichigo as he got ready for work that morning "Are we goin to work today?"<p>

"I'm going to work today and you're staying here."

"But whyyy? What am I supposed to do?" He whined

"I don't know but you're too annoying to take to work its like bring your annoying five year old to work day."

"But it was only one day I promise I'll be good."

"Why can't you stay home."

"Because I don't wanna I can't be alone, Ichigo, I just got a divorce. If I'm left alone I might eat all your food and get all fat and ugly and then no one will want me."

"Stop being over dramatic."

"Can I go to work with you?"

"No dammit"

"Fine, I'll go play with Yorichi and then we'll prank call Bya all day until he calls you to come get me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and growled that has happened before and he knows it can happen again. "Fine go get dressed."

"Yay, I'm already dressed. So do you think things will be awkward in the office between you and Grimmy?"

"Yeah, he called me yesterday but I didn't answer I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what you could say 'sorry I had sex with you'?"

"I don't know, I'll just have to see when I get there."

After an annoying car ride with Shiro- he was pointing out every billboard and reading them out loud on purpose just to irritate Ichigo- they arrived at Ichigo's job. They walked into Ichigo's office and luckily Grimmjow wasn't there which gave Ichigo time to think.

* * *

><p>"Hello Nnoi" Grimmjow said to his friend when he got out of his car "What are you doing here?" he acted surprised<p>

"You called me" Nnoitra glared at Grimmjow

"Well I have to act surprised cuz you're not allowed here anymore."

"Hey Giant Kenny and I have worked out our differences so I can visit."

"Oh great" he said with sarcasm

"So why'd you call me"

"Walk and talk" he began walking toward the building

"This must be serious. Go ahead explain."

Grimmjow sighed "Well it's about my co-worker..."

"Are they cute?"

Grimmjow sighed again "Focus...I think he's attractive..."

"He? It hasn't been a 'he' in a long time like ever since you met that slut Rangiku you won't go boy hunting with me."

"Well I also have a kid and don't call Rangiku a slut."

"Don't call her a slut? Hello! That kid isn't your kid."

"We've. Gotten. Over. It."

"She still a slut but go on with your story about your hot co-worker."

"So apparently he's Renji cousin and on Friday Renji came back from his honeymoon and we were sitting in the office and..."

"Get to the point."

"We had sex."

"Yay!"

"Nnoi" Grimmjow scolded

"What! Look Grimm it had been a while since you got some male ass..."

"But I'm married"

"So what. You always say 'I'm married' 'I'm married' why are you the only person who gives a fuck that you're married. I didn't wanna tell you this but I was at the grocery store last week and I saw that bitch flirting with a cashier got her tits hanging all out and shit you have a real job and you make tons of money why is she flirting with a cashier who makes all of seven bucks an hour. You deserve better Grimm why are you still with her?"

"Because Nel..."

"Because Nel what? Nel needs happy parents and you're not happy she's better off with you anyway."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed again "Shut up and let me think."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and followed Grimmjow into the building and to his office they could hear Ichigo and Shiro arguing through the door.

"Bring yo narrow ass over here" Ichigo yelled

"Narrow?" Shiro shouted "Boy please, my ass is far from narrow. Bring yo fat ass over here. Bring yo perfectly round ass over here. Now that's how you get me to come over there."

Grimmjow knocked on the door "Are you guys okay in there?"

"Yeah, Ichigo's bending over for ya right now." Shiro yelled "Ow son of a bitch. Oh Jesus. Help me. Help me please"

Grimmjow opened the door and laughed at Shiro who was on the ground holding his arm. "Are you okay Shiro?" he asked

"He threw a stapler at me. It grazed me and I just...Oh hello" Shiro said when Nnoitra walked in and tried to quickly stand up. He walked over to him and held out his hand "Hello, my name is Shiro was is your name?"

Nnoitra grinned "I'm Nnoitra Gilga but cuties like you can call me Nnoi."

"Well hello..." Shiro phone rang and he took it out of his pocket, he didn't recognize the number "Hold on..Hello...Who the fuck is this?...His boyfriend?...Fix what?...I ain't payin for shit...You call my phone again Ima fly back to New York and ragtag that ass up and down Broadway. Try me." Shiro yelled into the phone. He hung up, growled, and looked at Ichigo "Its slut like this that make me wanna go back to the thug life, I swear." he said using the phone as a pointer

"What happen?"

"So Zangestu's loose slut of a boyfriend calls me on some 'you need to come fix and or replace all the stuff you broke' shit. Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you callin' me? Who are you?"

"Shiro calm down" Ichigo said calmly knowing he seemed calm his twin would do the same. "Take deep breaths"

"I'm trying I need some dick its been three months." Shiro grinned and turned to Nnoitra "Hello tall, dark, and handsome I'm sure you have a tall, dark, and handsome something..." Shiro's phone rang again and he growled rolling his eyes he checked the caller ID and saw it was his soon to be ex-husband he answered "What...Hell yeah I threatened yo bitch what you gone do about it...Don't have that loose slut callin me...I don't give a fuck I'll call that slut what ever the fuck I wanna call his loose ass just like I'll call you a lyin' cheatin' son of a bitch and if you call me on some bull shit like this again Ima fly back home and ragtag that ass up and down Broadway...It doesn't matter where I am don't worry I'll be there to sign the divorce papers...No don't get all sentimental with me you had your chance I'm done." Shiro hung up the phone and resisted the urge to throw his phone to the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"Grimm I'm scared" Nnoi said jokingly "Are you playing with thugs."

Shiro sighed and looked at Nnoitra and Grimmjow "I'm sorry you had to see me in such an evil state I like to know a person for a month before I show em my delinquent side."

Nnoi grinned "Its okay I like em bad."

Shiro looked up to him and smiled "Oh really well would you like to go play with me?"

"Of course"

Shiro grabbed Nnoitra's hand and dragged him out the room.

"Don't catch AIDs or something" Ichigo yelled and then he realized he was in the room with Grimmjow. Alone. He looked down at his hands and then sat down at his desk "Hey"

"Hey" Grimmjow walked over to his desk and sat down. It was silent.

"Grimm?"

"Yes."

"I don't want this to be awkward."

"Me neither."

"So how do we make it not awkward."

"Acknowledge it?"

"Okay..We had sex."

"Good that's it"

"You know it can never happen again, right?'

"Well duh"

"Ichigo sighed "Good, you know Shiro called and told Renji about it"

"I thought you said he was sleep?"

"Well ever since I could remember Shiro always knew when I was having sex like even when we didn't live together he would call me right after and ask if it was good. It drove me crazy."

"That's some weird ass twin telepathy."

Ichigo laughed "I know right."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya was sitting on the couch writing in a notebook when Renji walked in to bother him. He sat next to him and tickled his feet laughing when Byakuya whined. After a few more minutes of tickling Byakuya kicked him and growled at him to stop and Renji did but then he started poking him which annoyed Byakuya even more.

"What do you want?" he growled

"What are you doin?"

"Making house plans" Byakuya flipped his notebook over and showed Renji "We need to go house hunting soon my little condo won't do forever especially since you want two kids."

Renji turned so he was sitting in front of Byakuya "Yeah. So how many rooms you got?"

"A lot. See look" he pointed to the little boxes on his notebook "We need a room, the kids need a room each that's three, I need an office, that's four, we'll need a guest room for Shiro cuz he's stayin in L.A. for a while and I know he can't stay with Ichigo the whole time, so that's five, we'll need a huge kitchen and a giant dinning room for all the parties, we'll need a huge back yard for the kids to play in and for cook outs, we'll need a big living room, the kids need a play room and I think that's it"

"That's a lot of money."

"I know but look you make a lot of money and so do I and maybe we could buy a fixer upper and you could fix it and I'll give you lemonade in my short shorts" Byakuya smirked

Renji laughed "As fun as that sounds that's still gonna be expensive."

Byakuya huffed "I know" he set his notebook on the coffee table and then straddled Renji

"What is it?" Renji said knowing Byakuya only straddled him out of the blue when he really wanted something he knew Renji would disagree with.

"Why does it have to be something?" Renji lifted an eyebrow "Ok...I've been thinking and I think I want a baby."

"What?" Renji was confused Byakuya hated kids it took two years of begging just for Byakuya to agree to adopting now all of a sudden he wants a baby. "I'm confused"

Byakuya looked down at his hands a habit of his whenever he was about to tell something about himself that he doesn't usually tell "Well since we got married and a few months before that...okay since you proposed I've been thinking about how much you mean to me and how much you do for me and how much I do for you and it just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...I don't know like you're always there for me and even when I'm acting like a total bitch you're still there. No one's ever done that for me before. And you think I'm perfect but we both know I'm not. And you treat me so nice but I'm not always nice to you. And you spoil me but not with like clothes and stuff but with affection and time. No one's ever done that either. And sometimes I just wonder why me. Like why do you love me so much. There are millions of people men and women a like who'd fall on their knees just to please you. And cook for you. I can't even boil water right. And they'd rub your feet. And brush your hair. Well I do that but you know what I mean. Out of the billions of people who deserve your love why did you choose me?" Looked up at Renji with tears in his eyes "I just don't get it."

Renji laughed a little and wiped Byakuya's face "This is why I love you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell you a story."

"Okay?"

"Ten years ago I saw this man and he was gorgeous I mean beautiful he had these alluring grey eyes and this lovely black hair, although it was short back then, and God, did I want him but there were a few problems. One he was my about-to-be Dad's soon-to-be wife's best friend so there was that and two he was ten years older than me. But I didn't give up there were two hatin ass pigeons on my side always doubtin me but its cool though cuz in the end I won but I'm not gonna give it away. So as the years went by I got closer and closer to this majestic creature but I was still so far away. I wanted to get to know him so bad because he was absolutely perfect and then one day five years ago the day came where I could be captain save-a-hoe. We were having a party and he got fucked up and he needed a ride home so me and my trusty steed offered him a ride home and we took him home and tucked him in his warm bed and we left we did a good deed to the most perfect man in the whole universe. Then the most awesome thing happened..."

Byakuya smiled "What happen?"

"He called me. It was awesome I was soooo happy like if-I-met-Beyonce happy but I didn't show him that I played it cool. I asked him on a date, we hung out that day, he wanted me to fuck him he was so eager for the dick but I said 'no" he put his hand on Byakuya chest as if to push him away "I don't get down like that not on the first date I don't even know you' but then he kissed me right on the cheek it was like I was on a cloud. Then after six months of dating in secret -I wanted him to myself for a while- my dream came true, I could finally call him my boyfriend. I could hold his hand and kiss him and hug him and we could have sex and it was everything I fantasized about and more I mean lets be real here I had been jackin of to this guy since the day I met him so a hand job would do for me but anyway we dated for a little over four years after that and he just got more and more perfect as time went on. I noticed one of his canines were chipped and that made his smile even more perfect than it was. And one of his hands is just a little bigger than the other but that just makes holdin his hand more special. And his hair" Renji sighed "its a mess when he wakes up and when he gets it wet that just makes it more alluring." Renji pushed Byakuya's hair behind his ear "There are a million things that aren't always right about him but that makes him even more perfect. Oh I almost forgot he has this temper oh it gets bad sometimes. Sometimes he throws things or he'll scream at me but I'm not scared cuz I know it's just cuz he's used to people backing down from him but not me I'm not them. They used him. They didn't know him. They didn't want to know him. They didn't cherish him not like me. They didn't love him not like me. But here comes the best part of this story where I win. So I love this perfect man so much and you know what I do?"

"What?"

"I propose and he completes my life when he says yes to spending the rest of his life with lil ol' me and there is no one on this earth happier than me."

Byakuya smiled "I love you." he leaned in to kiss Renji

Renji kissed him back "I love you, too and actually you do get on your knees just to please me."

Byakuya laughed and hit Renji with a pillow "Shut up" he kissed Renji again and then sighed "Sometimes I wanna have a baby for you." he said quietly

"Well you can't you have a dick" Renji laughed when Byakuya glared at him "Bya, baby, you may not know this but I love you and I need you just as much as you need me and you having a miracle baby isn't gonna make me love you anymore or any less well actually I probably wouldn't stop hitting that until I don't want anymore kids and that could be after millions of kids and then we could be on tv '27 and counting with the magic man'..ouch" Renji rubbed his arm where Byakuya pinched him "Too far?"

"Too far" Byakuya answered

"Okay well you know I'm just joking babe I love you and if you think a baby will make me love you more then we shouldn't have one."

"I know and I thought about that so then I thought there was a time in my life where I did want a baby and I wanted that baby to be happy. I wanted someone to raise in a stable environment. And for the longest time I just wanted something to love me as much as I love it. And now I want a baby because I want us to have something to raise from start to finish like from scratch."

"Like cake?"

"You know what I mean" Byakuya sighed "I want to adopt I would love to make two children as happy are you were when Kisuke adopted you and the twins but they'll already have they're own views on life. I wanna have a baby so we can control who has influence on their lives and how they see the world."

"I understand what you mean now."

"And I'm not saying we should have the baby now or anything we should adopt first just so we have some kind of idea on parenting plus I would like to get to know the kids first before getting a baby and about adopting I think we should wait a year before we adopt I kinda wanna bask in the glory of being a newlywed."

"You just wanna have lots of sex."

"That too but we do have to find a house and schools and other shit like that so we should wait."

"Okay but we shouldn't wait that long one of us is almost 40."

Byakuya punched Renji in the chest "Fuck you, Renji"

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Renji walked into Ichigo and Grimmjow's office and plopped in the chair next to the door. He sighed loudly. When no one answered he sighed loudly again.<p>

"Hello I'm distraught, friends" Renji said hanging his head back

Ichigo rolled his eyes "What, Renji." Ichigo said without looked up from his paperwork

"I've been house shopping with Bya all day and Bya said no games until we find something." Renji whined "Meaning no sex til a house appears outta nowhere" Renji huffed "I want some ass so bad."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "Weren't you just complaining that it was too much?"

"Its hard to go from all the time to none of the time."

"Shut up Renji" Byakuya walking into the office "Its not like I'm happy with my decision but sometimes you have to cut things off to get work done."

"Cut what off are we cuttin off dicks cuz I got one we can start on" Shiro said walking in behind Byakuya

"Red and Bya are looking for a house" Ichigo said still not looking up

"Doesn't Ms Sandy have a house up in the hills" Shiro said

Renji was confused then he remembered "Oh my God, Shiro, you're right."

"Who's Ms Sandy?" Ichigo asked finally looking up

"The only mom you liked remember she always said 'I'm not here to be yo mom I'm here to be yo friend' and she took us everywhere."

"Yes" Ichigo said "She was awesome"

"I was talking to her a few weeks ago and she said she moved out of that giant house but she still owns it I'm sure she'd give it to you Red"

"Oh I hope so" Renji said turning to Byakuya "The house is beautiful and I think you'll like her."

* * *

><p>They all went to look at the house on the hill and luckily for Renji Byakuya loved the house it was everything they were looking for the only problem was it was a little far but the deal they got on it helped ease the pain. The house needed a little fixing but it was a dream. It had a huge master bedroom with a giant walk in closet on the right and a bathroom on the right, also upstairs were three bedrooms and another bathroom. Down stairs there were two more bedrooms and another bathroom. The kitchen was huge, which made Renji happy, the dinning room was big enough for all of their friends and family and more, they had a family room. Outside they had a pool and a pool house which had two rooms in it, Shiro proclaimed that would be where he would hide from them, along with the pool they had a big back yard for the kids to play, making that the topping on the cake. The huge walk-in closet already had Byakuya sold and after hearing everything else he was more than ready to move in.<p>

After looking at the house they all went to lunch inviting Grimmjow to meet them there, which came with a lot of teasing from Shrio.

"So how was house hunting?" Grimmjow asked sitting down next to Ichigo.

"It was fantastic" Renji said grinning

"You just had sex didn't you?" Grimmjow said with a laugh

Renji grinned harder "Yeah, its better when you've been denied"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Could you not act like as starving child who just got fed."

"But I am." Renji pouted "Now what's everyone ordering?"

"Dick" Shiro said with a pout

"If only that was on the menu." Ichigo pouted next to him

"It's right next to you" Shiro said referring to Grimmjow. "Watch it" Shiro got up and ran over to Renji who was across from them.

"Ichigo?" said a familair voice to Renji, Shiro and Ichigo.

Shiro rolled his eyes at the voice while Ichigo and Renji stood up to greet the voice.

"Who's that?" Grimmjow asked looking at the girl

"That" Shiro said looking at her and rolling his eyes again and taking Renji's seat "is Orihime . They were friends when we were in school. I didn't like her. Too ditsy and annoying and I don't believe that good sweet girl act. Oh but did Renji have a thing for little miss perfect. _She_ was his first everything."

"What?" Byakuya said confused, Renji never mentioned her before

"Yeah, she was his first girlfriend, first love, first sexual partner. They got together when we all turned 14 and they broke up after Renji's 19th birthday. He didn't take that to well."

"I thought Renji had a..."

"Crush on you? He did and he told her about it and she helped him with his sexuality she told him it was natural for him to lust after others cuz they were young and horny although I believe she only said it to make it okay for her."

"Why did they break up?" Byakuya asked

"She felt caged, is what she told Ichigo and what I over heard, she had only ever been with Renji and she wanted 'explore' or some shit I believe she just wanted to be with other guys but neither Renji or Ichigo believed me I even saw the hoe wit a guy two days later. Renji believed she was perfect and could do no wrong, Ichigo did too, but I can not and will not be fooled I can see a snake in the grass. Just not when there's dick involved."

Byakuya turned in his chair to look at Renji and Orihime interact to most people it seemed innocent but to Byakuya it looked like something was going on. "When was the last time Renji spoke to her?" he kept his eyes on them

"I don't know a couple years ago he had seen her at a coffee shop a few days before he moved here. The weird thing is he didn't tell anyone I only know they saw each other cuz I was gettin Chipotle with friends from school. I figured he didn't want anyone to know so I didn't tell anyone."

"Do you think it was on going or a one time thing?" he said still studying them Ichigo is there too but in Byakuya's mind that doesn't change anything.

"I don't know really it..." Shiro realized something, Byakuya was trying to get information from him so he could put pieces together that don't fit but Shiro won't give him the opportunity to do so. "Hey" he said getting Byakuya's attention. "He doesn't want her he has you plus you're married."

Byakuya gave Shiro a blank stare "She's married" he said making Shiro snap back and look at her hand. "Grimm is married, he fucked Ichigo."

"Hey" Grimmjow said "That was an accident" he kinda lied

"Your husband was married." He looked back at Renji and Orihime "My boyfriend before Renji was married. Marriage means nothing to certain people."

"Renji's not like that."

"But she is." he turned around when he saw Renji,Ichigo and their friend coming back to the table. "They're coming over."

'Yay" Shiro said sarcastically moving back to his seat

"Hey guys" Renji said holding Orihime's hand earning an unnoticed glare from Byakuya "This is Orihime"

"I know who she is" Shiro said with his arms crossed over his chest. "And I still can't and won't be fooled, miss thing" Shiro said looking Orihime up and down

"Shiro be nice" Ichigo said. Shiro looked over to him and they began to have one of their 'twin mind conversations' as they call it.

_'I won't be nice cuz she's evil'_

_'She's not evil, you're crazy'_

_'I might be crazy but that bitch evil'_ Shiro rolled his eyes and looked on the other side of the room.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Don't mind Shiro, you know how he is."

"I'm not afraid of Shiro anymore" she said sweetly "I know he's just rough around the edges he just needs love."

"Bitch, I got love" Shiro said glaring at her.

"But aren't you getting divorced?"

Shiro stood up "Who is she to be knowing my business?" He said looking at Renji and Ichigo "Did you tell her that?"

"The streets are awful chatty when the hell raiser from Harlem tears up an apartment."

Shiro jumped at her but was stopped by Renji who was still holding her hand "Shiro calm down" he said

"Why don't stop minding my business and try to figure out where you husband went." Shiro said pointing to Byakuya's empty chair noticing he left a while ago.

Renji looked in the empty spot and dropped Orihime's hand and looked around. he looked at Shiro "Why didn't you say anything?" he snapped at him

"Why didn't you notice?" Shiro snapped back "Maybe you too invested by your married ex-girlfriend? Hmm that sounds about right, don't you think."

Renji glared at Shiro and then went to find Byakuya. He walked past him twice before Byakuya called his name, he was sitting in the car next to the table the whole time. "Why did you leave?" Renji asked getting in the driver's seat to talk to Byakuya.

"How come you didn't notice I was gone til Shiro said something?" he said quietly, Renji opened his mouth but said nothing "And how come you didn't tell me about her?" he looked up and could see Orihime looking at the car more specifically him. "We'll talk about this when we get home." he stepped out of the car silently and walked back to the table sitting down quietly.

Renji sighed and scratched his head he thought he was over Orihime but when he saw her something came back to him he just couldn't tell what. He doesn't know why he didn't notice Byakuya get up and move or why he was holding the woman's hand. He could never understand the things she made him do. He shook his head and got out of the car. He walked over to the table and took his seat next to Byakuya looking over to him apologetically when he moved away from him with his arms crossed.

"Oh don't sit next to him now" Shiro said rolling his eyes and sitting down. "Now that you remember he's there and what not."

"Shiro shut up" Ichigo said sitting down next to Shiro just in case he jumps again.

"No, this is stupid. Don't you have something to do?" Shiro said to Orihime "It looked like you had some shit to do but then you run into.."

"Shiro" Byakuya said calmly looking him directly in the eyes shutting him up. Shiro crossed his arms and rolled his eyes looking the other way.

Orihime smiled brightly letting Shiro know he didn't and can't scare her. "I don't have anything to do I was just taking a walk around my new home trying to find out where everything is."

"Why don't you take a seat"Grimmjow said feeling a little uncomfortable about the girl standing up, but enjoying the show anyway.

"Oh thank you" She said grabbing a chair from the table next to them and pulling it up to them.

"So you live here now?" Ichigo asked

"Yes. I just moved here last month." she said looking at Renji

"With your husband?" Byakuya asked glaring at her then taking Renji's hand that was sitting on the table.

"Yes, with my husband" She said glaring back but only Shiro and Byakuya caught it.

"Oh that's nice we should all have dinner sometime." Renji said

Byakuya and Shiro looked at Renji with dropped jaws. Byakuya rolled his eyes and let go of Renji's hand "Shiro are you thirsty? Lets go get drinks." he stood up

"Yeah, I'm very thirsty" Shiro stood up as well. They walked up to the counter of the small restaurant and asked for drinks. "That is one bold bitch" Shiro said

"I don't like her at all" Byakuya growled

"Neither did Yorichi" Shiro said without thinking

Byakuya looked at Shiro "They've met?"

"Yeah, Renji used to bring Whore-hime -haha I'm funny- to Kisuke's house all the time and Yorichi agreed with me that she's evil."

"Yorichi used to beat up girls like her." Byakuya grinned

"No, that's a bad idea."

"Yeah it is but all my ideas that involve her are bad." Byakuya sighed and grabbed the drinks he ordered for Renji and himself. "Come on Shiro I have a plan."

"Oh yay" Shiro said grabbing Ichigo, Grimmjow, and his drinks.

Byakuya set Renji's drink down in front of him and sat down keeping his eyes on Orihime.

"Here Grimm" Shiro said "I got you strawberry lemonade cuz you know its strawberry." he laughed

Grimmjow laughed earning an elbow from Ichigo "Thanks, Shiro"

"I would of gotten you a drink" Byakuya said to Orihime "but I don't know what you drink."

"Cum" Shiro said taking a sip of his drink.

Byakuya tried not to laugh "Shiro that's mean" he kept the smile on his face though.

"Good to see you're in a good mood" Renji said with a smile

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji's cheek he looked him in the eye "I'll be happier when we get home." Renji could see the threat in his eyes so he would try his best to behave.

"So whor...Orihime" Shiro said "What is it that you do?"

"I'm stay at home mom"

"Figures" Shiro said sipping his lemonade again. Byakuya smiled trying not to laugh at Shiro.

"Is there some inside joke goin on here that I should know about?" Orihime asked Shiro

"If its an inside joke why would you know?" Byakuya said

"Aren't you a little too old for inside jokes?" Orihime said sweetly or so it sounded to the men at the table who couldn't see through her act.

Shiro's jaw dropped, he was about to say something but Byakuya held his hand up stopping him. Byakuya linked arms with Renji. "I'm not to old for Renji clearly I'm not cuz he fucked me 20 minutes ago."

"Oooo" Shiro instigated

"Just because he had sex with you doesn't mean you're special."

"You're right" Byakuya held his left hand and pointed to his ring finger. "Because I'm so special he put a ring on it." He moved his hand closer to her face "A big fat one. See five whole carats. That's only two carats." he said pointing to her ring

"And how many men threw you away before Renji found treasure in their trash?" she sneered

It didn't phase Byakuya . "How many men did you blow before you realized nobody loves you?"

"Renji loved me"

"And when he 'loved' you he was dreaming about me."

"I can give him a child."

Byakuya's eye twitched he was disappointed she was a woman cuz if she wasn't he would of hit her. "You are so pretty" said instead trying not to attack her "I wonder how long it would take for that pretty little face to crack. I'm sure you already have wrinkles you probably look as old as I should. You do know that I'll look like this til I hit 50. You might be able to give him children but you'll be ugly and old long before he stops loving you. The soul will always shine through to the face no matter what. And you have the ugliest soul I have ever seen."

Orihime glared at Byakuya and then stood up to leave but before she left she turned to Renji and kissed him on the lips and Renji didn't even stop her. Byakuya had to use all control to stop himself from strangling her. He took breaths and glared at her. He watched her stand up smirk at him and then walk away. Renji turned around to look at Byakuya who was behind him. If looks could kill Renji would be a thousand feet under right now.

"Bya" Renji started to apologize

"Home. Now."

Renji knew he was in trouble, he got up slowly and walked to the car knowing Byakuya was behind him. When Byakuya got in the car they drove home quietly.

Shiro smacked his lips "That was our ride."

"Shiro shut up" Ichigo said

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one. Review please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Byakuya and Renji walked into their apartment quietly, Renji waiting for Byakuya to blow up and Byakuya trying to find words to start his loud rant to come. Renji sat on the couch and Byakuya walked over to the kitchen to make some tea, not to calm him just to help him think. He set his tea on the counter and walked into the living room.

"How come you never told me about her?" he said calmly

"I don't know it never came up."

Byakuya tilted his head a clear sign he was about to yell but he didn't yet. "What do you mean it never came up? All that time I was telling you about my past relationships and you didn't think to tell me about her. Your first love, your first lover, the one that got away, that's who she is. Do you still you love her?"

"No, if I still loved her I wouldn't have married you."

"Well it seemed to me that you still wanted her you brought her to the table and said nothing to me you didn't even introduce me. Why is it that Shiro had to tell you I had moved? Were you that engrossed by her? Was I invisible to you?"

"No that's not it."

"Then what happen, Renji" he yelled

"I don't know" Renji yelled back "I don't know what happen okay I just.."

"You don't know anything, that's funny. You wanna know what's fucked up about the whole thing? We just found a house for our family. We just found the place where we would spend the rest of our lives and make a family. Then your ex shows up and that means nothing to you. Nothing, Renji" he began pacing the room. "And to make matters worse the slut was challenging me and you said nothing to her. And then she kissed you and did nothing to stop her. You just can't do shit can you? From where I was standing it looked like you were kissing her back, were you?" when Renji didn't say anything Byakuya walked up to him and slapped him. Byakuya shook his head and sighed "You're just like them" he said referring to old boyfriends.

"I'm not like them" he reached out to touch Byakuya but he slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me" he moved away from Renji "You told me you were different. You told me you wouldn't hurt me." he began to cry "Well I'm hurting, Renji.. I can't believe you kissed her back."

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" Byakuya took his ring off and handed it to Renji. "I can't wear this right now."

"Bya no, please don't" he said standing up taking Byakuya's hands and didn't let him pull away.

"Renji I can't. I can't start our marriage like this." he sniffled "Maybe we should of never gotten married its only been three months and this is already happening."

"Bya let me fix it please. I will never speak to that girl again I swear." he begged he wiped a tear from Byakuya's face "Please baby let me make it up to you."

Byakuya pulled his hands away from Renji's "I need time" he said walking to their bedroom closing and locking the door behind him.

Renji sighed and sat down on the couch he rubbed his face. His phone rang in his pocket he pulled it out to see it was Shiro he growled but answered anyway. "What"

"Whoa, calm down. It is not my fault you don't know how to act in public. I'm happy to see you're not dead, though"

"I'd rather be dead" he sighed "Why am I so stupid?"

"Because you don't think all the time you do things on impulse." Shiro sighed "Its okay Red he won't hate you forever."

"I don't want him to hate me at all"

"Well at least you didn't cheat on him with some loose stripper."

"Was that to make me feel better?"

"Yeah"

Renji smiled a little "Thanks Shiro."

It was quiet for a while but Shiro broke it "Why do you like that girl? She's not nice."

"She was to me."

"No she wasn't. Renji I never wanted to tell you this but she used you. You were a football jock and popular she wanted to be a cheerleader and you were a definite in to that world. When you two broke up she wasn't as broken up as you were I don't even think she cared and she only wants you now cuz you're married to someone else the same someone else who you fantasized about while you were with her."

"Why do I fall for her tricks" he thought out loud

"She's the one that got away to you it seems you're missing out on something but in reality she's missing out on the great man you are."

"Aww thanks Shiro. That was nice of you."

"I know it was that's why I said it."

Renji laughed a little "I'll talk to you later Shiro."

"Bye, Red" he said hanging up

Renji laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "I need to fix it." he said to himself out loud.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo went back to the office after lunch with Shiro, Renji, and Byakuya, bored they had nothing to do or to neglect, Grimmjow was playing bejeweled on the computer.<p>

Grimmjow sighed "Where's Shiro?"

"With your friend, thank God."

"How come you're so mean to Shiro?"

"Clearly someone has gotten into your head." Ichigo rolled his eyes "Why don't you spend a day with Shiro take him to the zoo and when you bring his ass back you tell me how easy it is to be nice to Shiro."

"Is he really that annoying?"

"Yes and the worse part is he does it on purpose so the annoyance level is at a 10 all the time."

Grimmjow growled "Stupid computer" he started clicking the mouse all over the place.

"Don't do that you'll mess it up" Ichigo said walking over to him. He got very close to Grimmjow and bent down to look at the computer. "I'll turn it off and turn it back on from the back." he reached over the desk giving Grimmjow a good view of his ass which said man had to resist touching it. "Okay, it should be alright now" he said moving back to look at the computer, he turned his head to look at Grimmjow and realized how close they were. "Um I think I'll..." Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed him.

Ichigo kissed back but pulled away "We can't do this. You're married."

"Do you want me?" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hands keeping him from moving away

"That's not the point."

"Answer the question."

"Yes but you're taken and its wrong."

"I want you, Ichigo"

"You. Are. Married."

"I might not be for long."

"What?"

"My wife and I haven't been on the best terms and I think its safe to say we'll be ending it soon." he leaned forward "I would much rather be with you anyway."

Ichigo couldn't help leaning forward it had been a long time since someone has told him he's special to him even if it was a lie he wanted to believe it. He kissed Grimmjow and straddled him, moaning when Grimmjow squeezed his ass. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's shirt off and kissed his neck he began to unbuckle his pants but the door burst open.

"Ichigo I..." Shiro said walking in the room with Nnoitra behind him but then grinned "Oh you finish up you need this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and growled at Shiro. He got off Grimmjow's lap and stood up. "What?" he glared at him, he was really looking forward to fucking Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry but this time it's important" Shiro said being serious.

Ichigo softened his gaze "What is it?"

"I have to go home. Can we talk about this in the bathroom?"

"Of course" Ichigo walked with Shiro outside and to the bathroom forgetting he was leaving Grimmjow high and dry. "Why do you have to go home?" he asked when they got to the bathroom after he locked the door.

"Well for two reasons. My boo-boo kitty, Tensa's, birthday is this weekend and I gotta go back and" Shiro sighed "my deposition is the next day. The divorce process is starting that day. I'm not ready to be divorced. Of course I don't wanna be with someone who cheats but I don't wanna be divorced. I don't wanna be like mom and dad." he looked down at his hands

"I know" Ichigo pulled him in for a hug "I know, Shiro, it's gonna be okay. I'll go with you."

"I know you are when I said 'I have to go home' I meant we have to go home" he sighed again "I'm scared"

"Its okay Shiro you can come live with me after your divorce."

Shiro pulled away from Ichigo so he could look at him "I'm not scared of that I'm scared to go to jail. Tensa said Zangestu is going to bring his new bitch and I just might hit him."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet." Shiro laughed

* * *

><p>Renji woke up on the couch in the morning stretching his back cursing himself for getting such a cheap couch. He rubbed his face and then looked at the bedroom door, which was closed, he stood up slowly and walked over to it.<p>

"Good morning, baby" he said knocking on the door. He sighed when there was no response. "I'll make breakfast." He slowly walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for them. After making them both pancakes and eggs he knocked on the door again. "I got pancakes and eggs." he heard the door being unlocked and he walked in with both their plates. He set Byakuya in front of him and sat down on the end of the bed. They ate silently Renji sneaking glances of Byakuya every now and then. Renji's head popped up when he heard Byakuya set his plate on the nightstand.

Byakuya sighed and looked at Renji "I forgive you." he looked out the window "When we first got together there was a man I could not quite shake and even though you were angry you did not push me away. We are married now and it's different but not that different." he looked back at Renji "If I _ever_ catch you talking to her or thinking about her or anything I will disappear and you will never see me again."

"So... that means?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "You can come to bed." he grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him up to him "I love you" he said kissing him

"I love you, too. You never have to worry about anyone else ever again." he pulled Byakuya in for a hug and then kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I don't know what I want for this story I feel I was too eager to put this up and didn't think it all the way through so I'm goin to give it a break and come back when I know what to do. Until then read my other stories and hopefully I'll come back to this one.<strong>


End file.
